1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber track mounted on a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator or the like, a farm machine, or another track-type vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-262579, filed Nov. 25, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, as disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1, a configuration having a track main body formed of a rubber material in an endless belt shape is known as a rubber track. A plurality of pairs of lug sections disposed in a track widthwise direction at an interval protrude from an outer circumferential surface of the track main body in a track circumferential direction at an interval. In the track main body, engaging holes engaged with driving wheels of a track-type vehicle are disposed at positions between the pairs of lug sections neighboring in the track circumferential direction. These engaging holes are disposed on an imaginary line extending in the track circumferential direction throughout the entire circumference.